Rescate Digimon -012-
by CieloCriss
Summary: **Dedicado a Lara**.-.-. Historia que narra el cómo surgió un grupo de héroes que pretendieron dar su ayuda para el bien del Mundo Real y Digital en el áño 2008.-.-.


** --*--**

** Rescate *_DIGIMON * - _012 _–_**

****

Por CieloCriss 

Número Uno.- "**NotiDigimon"**

** --*--**

-"Cuando oímos sobre el legendario grupo de +**Rescate DIGIMON - 012 -+ **nuestra piel tiende a enchinarse de emoción por esos héroes que han surgido para el beneficio de los demás, por esos jóvenes que han dejado sus vidas a un lado para buscar la paz y salvar existencias, por esos chicos, por esos elegidos, que harán lo posible por conseguir una tregua entre humanos y Digimons" – la conductora, que hablaba frente a muchísimos espectadores, sujetó con más firmeza el micrófono – "El día de hoy, damas y caballeros, hablaremos de todo lo que usted siempre quiso saber sobre esos héroes. Tendremos un programa dinámico en el que les contaré todo cuánto se sabe de ellos: los niños elegidos".

El público comenzó a aplaudir porque así lo indicó un extraño aparato que ordenaba sus facciones y movimientos, debían ser los espectadores perfectos, y claro estaba que era todo un privilegio estar ahí, en ese programa tan importante. Jun Motomiya, conductora del show, siguió hablando:

-"Comenzaré llamando al programa a nuestros dos primeros invitados: Taichi Yagami, junto con su compañero Digital" .

Taichi entró algo apenado junto con Agumon, tomaron asiento, y antes de que iniciara el clásico interrogatorio de ese programa de chismes, comenzó a viajar en el tiempo, recordando cómo había iniciado todo:

** --*--**

** *Retrospección***

** --*--**

-"Y... Estamos al aire" – habló una voz metódica, masculina y agradable, en seguida dio varias órdenes y un encargado agregó: **NotiDigimon8 toma 1**.

Luces se encendieron y alumbraron el asiento del reportero que entró saludando al auditorio, era un joven con mucho carisma y simpatía, y sobra decir que a pesar de ser nuevo en el ámbito, ya tenía admiradoras, aunque en reducido número.

El muchacho sonrió y acomodó sin coquetería su cabello loco, que era de un color parecido a la avellana, rico alimento para roedores.

-"¡Buenas tardes, querido auditorio, los saluda Taichi Yagami!, me complace anunciar que **NotiDigimon** lleva en el aire una semana, todo eso ha sido gracias al rating, que esperamos siga en aumento" – el reportero oyó una ligera queja de su joven jefe, talvez no debió ser tan directo con el "público", si bien muy pocas personas habían visto el programa, al menos seguía saliendo en televisión. Su sonrisa se transformó en una un poco más nerviosa, y se dispuso a continuar – "Ehhh... muchas gracias por estar una vez más en esta sesión de noticias sobre el maravilloso Mundo Digital; después de una pausa regresamos" .

Ahora el chico suspiró esperando el regaño de su _socio_, pero eso no sucedió.

-"Todo esto está mal, muy mal" – rugió el director con cejas fruncidas – "¿Cómo haremos que las personas aprendan a apreciar a los digimons si todas las noticias que nos mandan son tragedias?" .

-"¿En verdad?" – preguntó Taichi, aliviado porque su superior había olvidado reprenderlo.

-"Sí, escucha esto: **Un grupo de Bakemons atacaron ayer por la noche la Embajada de Japón en Estados Unidos, los monstruos digitales exigieron cumplir sus derechos como habitantes del Mundo Real, siendo que el código....** En fin, no vale la pena seguir leyendo" .

-Entonces qué debo hacer, ¿Dar esa información?, ¡Bah!, Oye, ¿Y qué no hay otro tipo de noticias?... más bien deberíamos sacar el programa **Cuando los Digimons atacan**

-¡No te hagas el gracioso!.

-Pero no se enoje, **Sr. Director**

-Ya te dije que no me digas así – respondió el joven amigo de Yagami mientras esperaba que los comerciales cesaran – Prepárate para entrar al aire... y Taichi, por favor, olvídate de recordarle a los espectadores que nadie nos ve, ¿Quieres?.

-Uy... cómo digas, tienes **carácter** **fuerte** cuando te lo propones.

-¡Estamos al aire! – volvió a decir el encargado, Taichi tomó bestialmente las noticias y las acomodó cerca de una computadora portátil.

-Estamos de vuelta – dijo torpemente, el hecho de leer noticias negativas acerca de Digimons no era el objetivo del programa, claro que ni él, ni el director eran capaces de "transformar" esa situación, y la verdad tenía que darse a la luz.

Fue así como comenzó el octavo programa del **NotiDigimon**, un proyecto nuevo y desarrollado por dos estudiantes con la ayuda de un patrocinador. 

El portal que unía nuestro mundo, con el Digital, había quedado abierto en el año 2002, y muchos de los niños de la Tierra había recibido a su digimon; sin embargo, por cuestiones políticas, económicas y sociales, la paz no había llegado, y la lucha para conseguirla era una larga y tortuosa meta.

El Noticiero sobre el Digimundo era un proyecto que pretendía ayudar a la aceptación de los monstruos digitales en la humanidad, quería formarse un **enlace** capaz de rendir frutos grandes, pero aún no se había logrado nada: muchos humanos seguían temiendo a los digimons y no permitían que se acercaran a sus niños. Había zoológicos de digimons, grupos exterminadores y mafia digital... eso por nombrar algunos problemas.

-Gracias por los reportes del clima, Agumon. – dijo el reportero Yagami, el dinosaurio naranja, que era su compañero, sonrió, y las cámaras enfocaron de nuevo al joven, que estaba por despedirse, la media hora de programa ya había finalizado – Y también gracias a ustedes, recuerden que aquí lo mantendremos bien informado de todo lo que acontezca en el Mundo Digital... y por favor – dijo volviendo su voz muy subjetiva, aún estaba molesto porque todas las noticias que le conseguían eran negativas – no se queden con la idea de que los Digimons son bestias irracionales, conocí a Agumon desde pequeño y él y yo somos los mejores amig....

-¡Salimos del aire!, ¡Corte!.

-¡Oiga, no me avisó!, ¡Encargado Tsukino, ésta no puede ser una orden del Director, y sólo él puede decirme qué hacer y qué no!

-Fue orden del productor, Yagami – dijo el encargado, que era una especie de subdirector – Usted sabe que no debe mezclar sentimentalismos en un Noticiero.

-De acuerdo, lo admito, fue un error, pero es que... – entonces giró la cabeza buscando a su amigo - ¿Dónde está el Director, Tsukino?

-Taichi, aquí estoy. – dijo su amigo, con rostro serio, muy serio, más que de costumbre – Creo que necesito hablar contigo. –el Director miró muy interesado al metiche de Tsukino, y decidió agregar: – Pero aquí no, que si las paredes tienen oídos ya me imagino los seres vivos... Que Agumon se vaya a casa con Tentomon, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Yagami siguió a su camarada algo contrariado, si era por su "imprudencia" prometía enmendarse y ser objetivo... eso sí, mucho se temía que el Director, Koushiro Izumi, quería hablar de algo más.

Los estudiantes salieron de la Televisora y comenzaron a caminar, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Koushiro parecía estar pensando en no sé que cosas y Taichi reflexionaba acerca de su camarada, no tenía muy claro de lo que iban a hablar.

-¿Hasta dónde pretendes llevarme, Koushiro?

-Lo más lejos posible de los Estudios Televisivos, Taichi. – dijo con voz leve, misteriosa, y curiosa – Me parece que en este parque podemos hablar, ¿No lo crees?, por lo menos toma en cuenta que muchas veces nos reunimos aquí cuando éramos Niños Elegidos.

-¡Ah, ni que lo digas!, cada vez que lo veo me entran los recuerdos... ojalá volviéramos a ser niños.

-Sentémonos en esa banca – ordenó sin darse cuenta de inmediato, luego cambió la frase – Claro que podemos ir a dónde tú quieras, no creas que me estoy tomando en serio mi papel de "Jefe".

-No te preocupes por eso, _socio_ – replicó Taichi, sentándose en ese pedazo de madera.

El aire otoñal aumentó su ira levantando hojas y aprisionándolas, el invierno estaba cerca y los dos chicos sintieron un extraño escalofrío.

-¿Ahora sí me vas a decir qué te pasa?

-Lo hubiera dicho antes, pero ese Tsukino me cae mal.

-Eso no es un secreto, Koushiro, a leguas se ve que te desagrada...

-No es sólo eso. – argumentó sacando de su mochila unos papeles – Creo que es un espía.

-¿Un espía?, ¿De la competencia?... un momento, **Sr. Director**, ¿Tenemos competencia?, ¡Pero si nadie nos ve!

-¡Taichi, ya te dije...!

-Que no te diga **Sr. Director**, ¿Verdad?. – Taichi sonrió y zangoloteó la cabellera rojiza de su amigo – Bueno, la verdad es que me gusta hacerte gruñir, ¡Hey, no me mires así, no soy tan enfadoso después de todo!.

-Como sea... La verdad es que no te cité para eso.

-Ya sé, la bronca es que durante el programa fui subjetivo, ¿No?, ¡Oye!, es que no me parece justo que todo lo que informe sea malo.

-Tampoco es eso.

-¿Ah, no?, ¿Y me vas a tener en suspenso toda la mugre tarde?

-Talvez. – anunció Izumi – Pero si me facilitas alimento creo que seré mucho menos cruel, jeje.

-Oye, ¿Quién te entiende?, ¡Rayos, Koushiro!, de haber sabido que nuestra asociación provocaría tantos mandatos, hubiera hecho lo imposible por _No_ convertirme en el reportero estrella del noticiario.

-Vayamos a las pizzas, pero tú invitarás esta vez – dijo Koushiro, tomando la delantera.

-Mmmm.

Los chicos se adentraron a una pizzería cercana, ambos traían cara de no haber comido en varios meses (En realidad sólo habían dejado de probar alimento unas horas). La estructura del restaurante era jovial y sencilla, la decoración se componía de algunos cuadros de arte abstracta que nadie entendía pero que todos admiraban. Los trogloditas se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, esperando que los atendiera la mesera de siempre.

Koushiro Izumi ansiaba (siempre que iba a ese lugar) ver de nuevo a esa mesera tan hermosa, a esa chica con estilo tan especial y gusto extraño. Su mirada se tornó nerviosa al sentir que se acercaba; ya iba a saludarla, cuando de repente la cara de Taichi, que estaba frente a él, se deformó. La sombra que sintió Koushiro tras él ya no fue tan platónica, y en cuanto ese alguien abrió su boca, volteó irremediablemente a ver quién diablos era.

-¡Hola muchachos! – saludó una mujer de tez morena clara, con cabello café que parecía vino tinto. Traía hecho un extraño molote descuidado, y sobre su frente portaba una tiara inadecuada y de color oro. Era linda la chica, pero extravagante, sin duda alguna, también muy conocida por esos dos coetáneos. - ¿Y no me van a saludar después de tanto tiempo?

Taichi leyó que el mandil decía **"J-U-N"**, y se quedó admirando _sin querer_ esas letras, que estaban en una parte anatómicamente atractiva en una chica.

-¡Grosero! – gritó Jun Motomiya, tapándose la zona del busto, en seguida abofeteó al atrevido con mucho ánimo, procurando hacer el mayor ruido posible, para "notarse" entre las meseras - ¿Y qué?, ¿No van a ordenar?

-Una pizza multifamiliar con triple queso y calamar. – pidió Koushiro, con una amplia sonrisa de burla hacia su amigo. – También dos sodas.

-En seguida, Izumi-san – agregó Jun haciéndose la _muy_ digna.

-Oye, espera un momento, ¿Dónde está _ella_..?

-¿_La antigua mesera_?, mmm, la estoy supliendo, está enferma – avisó, acto seguido se retiró.

Koushiro suspiró en señal de queja, _"¿Cómo que está enferma?"_ se dijo entre lamentos internos _"Y yo... y yo que quería verla... Ni modo, ya será en otra ocasión. Al menos comeré una rica pizza"_ pensó conformándose.

Taichi estaba indignado, se tallaba frenéticamente la mejilla con la mano para disimular lo rojo, siendo que el imbécil, con su acto, aumentaba el tono colorado del golpe, debido a la fricción.

-¡Ya basta!. – dijo con ira superflua – Si sólo me trajiste aquí para ver a tu amada mesera te juro que no pagaré la comida.

-Lo que pasa es que estás molesto porque la hermana de Daisuke te pegó.

-¿Y qué esperabas?, ¿Qué estuviera feliz?... dejé de ver a la muy loca por varios años, y de pronto vuelve cambiadita, ¡Pues claro que tenía que analizar esos _cambios_!

-Pero lo hiciste de una manera muy obvia, Tai.

-¡JA!, tú eres mucho más obvio con la mesera.

Ahora Koushiro se intimidó un poco.

-Claro que no, sé disimular perfectamente, además, a mí me gusta _ella_, ¿No me digas que te gusta Jun?

-Para nada... en fin, dime, ¿Me trajiste aquí para hablar de chicas o de negocios?

-De negocios, por supuesto, yo soy bastante "Profesional" – añadió con ironía, sacando de nueva cuenta los papeles de su carpeta - ¿Ves estas gráficas?, son las encuestas del programa, el productor me las entregó justo después de que ordenó que cortaran tu parte subjetiva.

-¿Y qué dicen esas gráficas?, ¿El raiting, la audiencia?

-Me temo que no exactamente.

-¿Entonces qué demonios es?

-Es una encuesta especial que marca el por ciento de personas a favor y en contra del programa. – avisó – El 26% opina que es un programa inadecuado para los niños, pues metemos violencia sobre los Digimons. Otro 40% cree que es inversión perdida y que parece más un espectáculo amarillista que un noticiero...

-¡Eso no es culpa nuestra!.

-El resto no lo ha visto o se limitan a responder que el conductor es "apuesto". 

-¡Qué público tan inteligente, piensan que soy apuesto!

-¡Taichi!, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, estamos en un grave problema.

-El proyecto no está precisamente saliendo como lo deseábamos, ¿verdad?... nosotros buscamos la armonía, pero las cosas van al revés... aunque es lógico, Koushiro, las noticias siempre son así, casi no pasan cosas buenas. Quizá debamos cambiar el rumbo del programa, ¿Crees que puedas cambiar el objetivo?, ¿Tendrías que llegar a un acuerdo con el Sr. Toriyama, verdad?.

-Tendremos, no tendré.

-¿Yo también?... bueno, es comprensible, ambos somos socios.

-Lógicamente hay que hacer cambios, pero eso no es lo peor.

-Mmm, esto ya no me gusta, ¡Habla claro!

-Cerrarán el programa si no logramos la audiencia deseada, al parecer la competencia nos gana por el triple.

-Esto de los espectáculos es más complicado que la política, _ socio_.

-Es verdad.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-Varias cosas, pero no sé si sean viables – comenzó – Primero quiero implementarte una contraparte.

-¿Contraparte?

-Es decir que tendrás una compañera.

-¿O sea que tendré que decir Taichi Yagami y fulanita de tal?, ¡Oye, no quiero compartir créditos!

-Una chica traerá muchos beneficios – expuso – haremos casting y si le damos promoción, varias mujeres se interesarán, será como un concurso.

-Ah...

-Además, si le pedimos a nuestras amigas que hagan la "prueba", seguro que ganan, ¿No crees? – dijo Izumi pillamente.

-¡Eso!, nadie mejor que nuestras chicas. – respondió Taichi, más animado - ¿Y qué más?, me parece que tenemos qué hablar con el productor, aunque Toriyama no puede hacernos nada porque el padre de Yamato tiene hueso en la televisora y nos apoyará.

-Ya sé, pero no hay que confiarnos. – a Koushiro se le prendió el foco - ¡Taichi, eres un genio accidentado!.

-¿Ehhh?

-Me refiero a que mencionaste a Yamato, y él puede ayudarnos.

-¿Con qué?, ¿Con su banda?

-Ya lo verás... por cierto, ¿No se te hace que la pizza está tardando demasiado?, Seguro Jun se está vengando por tu grosería... en cambio, _Ella _siempre es veloz y eficiente.

-_Ja-ja-ja_; deja de bromear, ¿Quieres?.

-Pues espero que se apuren, tengo una conferencia en la Universidad. ¿Qué tienes qué hacer tú?

-Tengo que descansar después de un largo día laboral, por supuesto.

-Entonces no tienes nada importante qué hacer, mejor.

-¿Mejor qué?

-Irás con nuestras amigas y las invitarás, creo que Sora se vería perfecta haciéndote pareja.

-Curioso, muy curioso, ¿Sabes?, yo también pienso lo mismo. ¡Oiga gerente, no traen nuestra Pizza! – rezongó antes de seguir planeando junto a su socio, la modificación de su proyecto.

_ Continuará..._

** --*--**

__

_Notas de la Autora_: Primer capítulo de mi nuevo proyecto, ¿Qué les ha parecido?, espero que les haya gustado, yo sólo pediré que no juzguen esta historia sin haber leído más, les aseguro que se pondrá mucho mejor.

"Rescate DIGIMON – 012 -" es un fic que tengo planeado desde hace mucho, al principio sólo iba a ser cómico, pero he decidido darle un giro y hacerlo variado: de aventuras, romances, comedia, etc. En este primer episodio comencé con una escena del futuro, pasando por una retrospección marcada con esto: --*--. Se trata de cómo fue que se inició la creación del grupo de héroes más famoso del 2008.

Como datos extras diré que me basé en "Rescate 911", pero he distorsionado la idea para mis fines, aunque espero poder aún tener algo del programa original.

_Aclaración_: quien ya ha leído más fics míos, seguro se extrañaron de ver al "Sr. Toriyama" en este escrito, sólo diré que así como sólo puede ser un personaje de reflejo y relleno, también puede ser alguien que conecte varios universos en mis fics (ya que sale en "En fuga..", "MEMORIAS borradas" y aquí n_n).

**-Este fanfic está dedicado a Lara, por su cumpleaños y por su amistad-**

_*Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, escribí esto sólo por diversión y sin fines lucrativos._

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!, además, por favor no se olviden del Review, quiero saber qué opinan y qué sugerencias pueden darme.


End file.
